


Living the High Life

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones as Police Officers, Cocaine, Drugs, Dubcon drugging, Effects of Cocaine on a Person, Established Relationship, Family Looking Out for Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: “Hey, look at me. Boil.” Dread creeps up his spine at the way Boil’s eyes dart all over the place, never seeming to focus on anything. “Hey.” Waxer grabs Boil’s chin, forces him to make eye contact.Boil’s pupils are completely blown, only a faint ring of hazel visible.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Living the High Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #22: Do these tacos taste funny to you? - Drugged  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing, and to Shira for the resources that saved me a bunch of research!
> 
> I imagine them all to be somewhere in their 30s. Waxer and Boil are husbands and work partners, Cody is their boss and Waxer’s older cousin. Kix is one of Cody’s younger brothers.

Waxer pushes his way through the crowded dance floor, looking for any sign of Boil. He had gone to the bathroom, but that was almost twenty minutes ago.

_This was supposed to be a simple assignment,_ Waxer thinks exasperatedly. _We’re just supposed to check if there is any drug dealing going on! Just intel gathering!_ Unease starts to mount as he still can’t find his partner. _Damn it, Boil, where are you?_

Waxer finally makes it off the dance floor, stumbling in the sudden lack of bodies but finally able to get a better look at the people around him. Straightening up, he turns to the hallway leading to the bathrooms. He’s barely past the entryway when someone collides with him, sending them both sprawling.

Waxer looks up angrily, ready to tear into the clumsy idiot when he realizes said idiot is his wayward partner.   
  


“Boil! Where the hell have you been?” Waxer’s fear and concern sharpen his words. But Boil doesn’t seem to hear him, bouncing to his feet. His whole body seems to light up in excitement as he looks down at Waxer.

“Waxer! My love! My favorite husband! Why are you on the floor? We should be dancing! And eating wings! Did you eat all the wings?”

“Woah!” Waxer scrambles to his feet, clamping both hands down on Boil’s shoulders. His partner is vibrating under his hands.

“Hey, look at me. Boil.” Dread creeps up his spine at the way Boil’s eyes dart all over the place, never seeming to focus on anything. “Hey.” Waxer grabs Boil’s chin, forces him to make eye contact.

Boil’s pupils are completely blown, only a faint ring of hazel visible.

Waxer curses, panic rearing its ugly head.

“Did someone put something in your drink?” He shifts his hand from Boil’s chin to his neck, measures his pulse; way too fast.

“Nope! I was in the bathroom but there were shady people so I followed them to the alley and they were selling cocaine so I tried to leave cuz that’s our proof but they heard me and they said if I was so eager to buy some that I crashed a deal then I should have some and I didn’t have a choice so I snorted some!” Boil finally runs out of breath. There’s a manic gleam in his eyes, body twitching with pent up energy.

Waxer blinks, stunned by Boil’s rapid-fire word vomit. Then what he said clicks, and Waxer’s fear and concern skyrocket.

“Cocaine? Shit, we gotta get you outta here.” He focuses on the most pressing problem first; the facts of the drugging can wait. He grabs Boil by the wrist, pulling him towards the exit. He forces a path through the dancing people, fumbling for his phone with his free hand. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds Kix.

The doctor answers just as they exit the club.

“Hey Waxer! I was about to finish my shift.”

“Boil’s been drugged with cocaine.” Waxer can almost  _ see _ Kix sharpen to attention at his terse words.

“Is he conscious? How and when did this happen?”   
  


“Yeah, he’s conscious. He snorted some maybe ten minutes ago?” Waxer yanks sharply, pulling Boil back from an oncoming car. “Work with me Boil. The car is  _ this _ way.”

“What’s his pulse? Symptoms? Was it laced with something?” At Kix’s last question, Waxer freezes, horror rising. He hadn’t even considered — Boil just seems really hyped up — he would be unconscious, right? — 

Boil’s hands on his face snap Waxer out of his spiralling thoughts. He locks eyes with Boil, sees the sincerity and fear hiding behind the unnatural high.

“They said it was pure, only the best.” Boil swallows, working hard to stay focused. “I just feel really really happy. Like scary happy.”

Waxer nods, worry clogging his throat.

“Kix?”

“Yeah, I heard. He should be fine. But bring him to the hospital anyway, I’ll do a tox screen.”

Waxer hangs up without saying goodbye and drags Boil to his car, manhandling him into the passenger seat.

Boil spends the drive to the hospital singing along to every obnoxious pop song on the radio, tapping and wiggling along with the beat. Waxer steals glances at him at every traffic light, worried that his condition will unexpectedly worsen.

Kix, and surprisingly Cody, are waiting at the hospital’s entrance when they pull up. Boil lights up even further (something Waxer thought impossible) when he sees them.

“Bossman! And Kixy! You’re here! Why are you here?” Boil trips, Waxer barely catching him before he gets a faceful of asphalt. Cody steps to Boil’s other side, helping brace the man. Kix pulls a penlight from the pocket of his scrubs, stepping into Boil’s space to give him a once-over.

Boil hisses, recoiling from the light. But as soon as Kix puts the penlight away Boil relaxes, all smiles again. Waxer would laugh at the quick shift if the situation weren’t so serious.

Kix gestures for them to follow him. “So far it’s looking like a standard reaction to using cocaine. I’ll order a tox screen to confirm just in case.”

Waxer just nods silently, clutching Boil tightly. Kix leads them to an exam room and efficiently measures Boil’s vitals. He sends a blood sample for processing, then turns back to the group.

“All signs point to a normal, well, as normal as can be, reaction to cocaine.”

Waxer sags in relief, hugging Boil. His partner hugs him, back, humming happily and significantly calmer than before.

“There’s nothing I can do for him here, so you’re gonna come to my place.” Kix answers Waxer’s unspoken question. “The lab will call me with the results of his blood work, but I want to keep an eye on Boil just in case. I’ve already got supplies at home if something were to happen.”

“I’m driving.” Cody speaks up. “You’re all either too exhausted or too high to drive.” He smiles gently at Waxer. “I look after my own, Waxer. It’s why Kix called me.”

It’s all Waxer can do not to cry from gratitude and emotional exhaustion.

Cody chivvies them all to his car, helps Waxer get Boil settled in the back seat. The drive to Kix’s passes quickly, the night’s events taking their toll.

Jesse greets them when they arrive, Kix slumping into his husband’s arms.

“I set up the guest room for you two,” Jesse tells Waxer quietly over the top of Kix’s head. ”Feel free to use whatever you need.”

“Thanks, Jesse.”

Waxer and Cody guide a pliant Boil into the house, the man’s energy dissipating as his high fades. They get him into the guest room, where Jesse has helpfully laid out loose clothes for sleeping. 

Before he can start undressing Boil, Cody pulls him into a hug, tucking his younger cousin’s head under his chin. Waxer melts into the hold, soaking up Cody’s comfort and steady presence, letting someone else be responsible for just a moment.

“Boil’s gonna be okay, Waxer. Worry about the details tomorrow. Just rest now. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
